There is known a device configured to project that a spot light beam onto a fundus of an examinee's eye and detect a wavefront information of the light reflected from the fundus by use of a wavefront sensor to measure a wavefront aberration (particularly, a high-order aberration component) of the examinee's eye (see Patent Document 1, for example). There is also known an ophthalmic apparatus configured to project a slit light beam onto a fundus of an examinee's eye and measure a wavefront aberration of the examinee's eye from a phase difference signal when the light reflected from the fundus is detected by a light receiving element (see Patent Document 2, for example).
Based on the thus obtained wavefront aberration data, a retinal image is simulated. However, in the conventional simulation of a retinal image, a point spread function (PSF) is determined from objective wavefront aberration of an examinee's eye, and a simulation image of a predetermined index image is acquired based on the determined PSF and is displayed on a monitor.
There is known an optometric device configured to selectively dispose optical elements such as spherical lenses and cylinder lenses in combination in front of an examinee's eye to present an index in front of the eye, whereby an eye refractive power of the eye is subjectively examined (see Patent Document 3, for example).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-10 (1998)-216092    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-10 (1998)-108837    [Patent Document 3] JP-A-2005-211423